


Bad Liar

by burnthoneymint



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dragon AU, F/M, Fluff, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: You’re a dragon human hybrid that decided to move away from humans but one day a specific human threatens to change your mind.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Bad Liar

You sighed standing in the middle of your room. You called it a room but it was more so of a decorated cave. It was as far away from the city as possible. Your own little sanctuary. 

Throwing your head back you shut your eyes. Pain started to come over you. It started from your toes and reached to your head. You coughed, bits of smoke came from your lungs. You gritted your teeth as your soft skin turned hard and scaly. Hearing your clothes ripping, you felt yourself becoming bigger. Your scream echoed as you hunched over, two white wings spurting out from your back, blood trickled down from your back. Your teeth became long and sharp. Lastly a long tail sprouted from your coccyx. 

When the transformation was over the pain slowly subsided. You glanced around the room, groaning when you saw the amount of blood splattered on to the walls. Then your eyes shifted to the ceiling, a big round mirror hung over you. You stared at yourself intently, your eyes now blue with a catlike pupil, for a monster you truly looked beautiful. Your white scales shined under the moonlight that managed to sneak its way through the curtains. You fluttered your wings, sighing happily as you stretched them out. 

As you were relaxing, getting used to your new skin, you heard footsteps. Furrowing, you exited the room and followed the footsteps. You realized that there was a man at the entrance, you intently watched him, he seemed fairy normal at first gaze. Blue eyes, blond hair, white pants, green shirt and a sword dangling from his waist. But the necklace that had the royal family’s crest stated otherwise. 

With squinted eyes you followed his movements. He was whistling as he explored the cave, his steps screaming confidence. Immediately you knew what he was after, you. Many had come to your cave before, wanting to slay the dragon. They had all failed, you usually beat them up a bit and then send them home. It baffled you that so many wanted to kill you, especially because dragon human hybrids were a thing. 

“Hello?”

Your eyes widening, you jumped back, the cave trembled with your sudden movement bits of the ceiling falling down. The man stood right in front of you, a bright smile on his face as he waved at you in an overly friendly manner. 

“Sorry did I startle you?”

He didn’t seem that sorry to you since he still had a goofy smile on his face. You glared at the stranger before you, baring your teeth you aimed to scare him. He didn’t seem fazed by this. He lifted his hands in a sign of surrender and laughed. 

“Come on don’t be like that. I’m sorry.” 

What was wrong with him? 

“My name is Rocinante,” he said. “What’s yours?”

You tilted your head to the side. He…he knew that you couldn’t talk right? Your eyes widened when he slapped himself in the face.

“Oh right you can’t talk!,” he mimicked you and tilted his head to the side as well. “But you can understand me right?” 

You nodded. 

“I have to call you something…” he thought for a while before his face brightened up. “How about I call you Anemone?”

You stared at him with confusion. You noticed that he started to sweat. 

“You…you know because white Anemone’s are beautiful.” 

Your eyes widened, you were sure that if you were in your human state you would be red as a tomato. Rocinante was different to say the least. Wasn’t he here to kill you? Why was he calling you beautiful? 

“What with that look?” he chuckled. “Hasn’t anyone called you beautiful before?” 

Was this man into dragons?

“Wait, why did you look changed? Why are you looking at me as if I’m crazy?”

And that was how you met Rocinante, the second son of the Donquixote family. 

He would visit you pretty much every night. Rocinante would talk to you for hours, he would tell you about his family, his maniac older brother that loved to think he was the most important person of the kingdom, his fears and his dreams. You listened occasionally gasping in your dragon form. Still, you were confused as to why he came to you in the first place.. or atleast why he continued to come. He told you that his intention was to ease the people of the kingdom about the supposedly vicious dragon. 

Months past and your guilt grew inside of you. This man full heartedly believed that you were a dragon. He had no idea of your human half, that you hated humans therefore abandoned your human half pretty much completely. You only became human when he wasn’t around, that was the only way you could continue to understand human speech. You preferred to be away from humans but you couldn’t stop feeling a certain way towards Rocinante. He was kind, caring and an adorable doof. But if he saw the real you would he even be interested? He might feel disgusted that you were a hybrid? There was also the fact that you had been lying to him for months. 

You shook your head as your daunting thoughts swirled around. Maybe someday you would feel brave enough to tell him but today was not the day. 

“Who are you?”

You froze in your place. Your heart thumped loudly in your chest. Slowly, you turned to face him. He looked confused more than anything. In all honesty it was weird seeing him in your human state, he was taller than you which was something you weren’t used to. His eyes scanned you quickly, despite being an adorable doof he also had a sharp mind. He took a step back. 

“Anemone?” he asked, his voice trembling. 

“Well, technically my real name is y/n.” 

You wanted to laugh when you heard him yelp at the heating of your voice but your pleasure quickly faded when you saw the hurt in his eyes. 

“You…lied to me?” he took in a shaky breath. “You’re a hybrid?”

“I…” you swallowed the knot in your throat. He sounded so hurt that you would rather he cut you with the sword he carried instead. “I am.” 

“Why did you lie to me?”

You opened and closed your mouth. You didn’t know what to say, you took a step forward, reaching out to him, you pulled your hand back when you saw the look he gave you. His brows were furrowed and if looks could kill you would be dead right now. He turned his back to you, you never thought seeing a back would hurt so much.

“I can’t be around you right now Ane-y/n.” 

Your mouth agape you stared as he went further and further away from you. Your body trembled, your eyes started to sting. You couldn’t let him leave. Not like this. Not him thinking you were the worst thing to walk this earth. 

You lurched forward, wrapping your arms around his waist you buried your face into his back. He stumbled but managed not to fall. You were grateful that he stopped. Grateful that he was giving you a chance to explain. You didn’t notice the tears streaming down your face as you began to talk, your voice muffled by his back. 

“I’m so sorry. It was stupid of me to hide this. I shouldn’t have hid my true self from you.” your breath hitched. “I was afraid Rocinante. Afraid that you wouldn’t want to talk to me anymore.” 

You heard him sigh. He turned around and wrapped his arms around you, your face now effectively being buried into his chest. 

“I understand,” he muttered. “You don’t need to be afraid of me not talking to you. I assure you that such a thing won’t ever happen.” 

You peeled your face away from his chest and looked up at him. Rocinante was looking down at you, he couldn’t help but smile as he thought how adorable you looked. Placing a hand on your cheek he wiped away a tear. He raised an eyebrow when a blush started to form on your cheeks. 

“Let’s start from the beginning.” he said, taking you by the hand and pulling you deeper into the cave. “I want to learn everything about you.”

You let him guide into the cave, a sole thought lingered in your head as you followed him, a thought that maybe just maybe all humans weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
